Love and Pain
by FlowHana93
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Awalnya memang sakit, tapi lama-kelamaan itu menjadi nikmat. Katakan dia masokis, karena memang benar adanya jika Ten menyukai rasa sakit yang pemuda itu berikan. Asalkan dia dapat bertahan bersama pemuda itu, Ten rela melakukan segalanya. Ya pemuda itu, Nakamoto Yuta. YuTen! Yuta x Ten NCT. BL! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Kau memang memberiku rasa sakit, tapi aku menerimanya sebagai kenikmatan

Kau selalu megumbar dengki, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai perhatian

Aku tau dibalik kata pedasmu, tersirat sebuah kasih

Dibalik segala tingkah kasarmu, terisat sebuah sayang

Maka jangan salahkan aku, jika aku mengingkari janji

Bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu

Malikat penyelamatku

.

* * *

.

Love and Pain

©FlowHana93

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: M

Cast: Yuta, Ten, etc

Warning: Boys Love, mature content, typo(s), etc

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

* * *

.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri mematung di pelataran rumahnya. Matanya menatap sendu rumah yang ada di hadapanya. Dia ingin menulikan diri, tak ingin mendengar tangis sang ibu setiap ia kembali. Tak ingin mendengar raungan amarah sang ayah yang memenuhi seisi rumah. Dewi batinya berontak, meneriakan untuk pergi sekarang juga begitu sebuah firasat datang kepadanya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi dunianya akan berubah. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar kendali, sarafnya seperti bekerja dengan sendirinya, menuntun langkahnya untuk masuk.

"BERHENTI!" lolong pemuda itu parau. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang kini tengah bersimpuh di kaki seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan penampilan yang berantakan, wajahnya sembab karena menangis terlalu lama sedangkan rambut panjangnya tengah diremas kuat oleh sang lelaki.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh, memandang pemuda yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Baguslah kau pulang, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu."

"Lepaskan _eomma_." Ujar sang anak dengan nada dingin. Tanganya terkepal begitu kuat hingga buku-buku tanganya memutih, sedangkan matanya memicing tajam menatap sang ayah yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tanganya menepis kasar begitu dirasa jemari kasar ayahnya menyentuh dagunya. "Aww lihat ini, manis sekali, hargamu pasti tinggi."

"Apa maumu?!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersenyum miring, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kau."

Pemuda itu—Ten—menoleh, menatap sang ibu yang kini tengah menatap balik dirinya dnegan tatapan sendu. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa anaknya tidak boleh menuruti kemauan sang ayah. Bibirnya membuka, suaranya begitu lirih tapi Ten masih bisa membaca gerak bibir itu yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Kini batinya tengah bergejolak, antara bertahan atau lari seperti pecundang. Otaknya berusaha berpikir mana jalan terbaik yang harus ia ambil tentu saja beserta segala resiko yang mungkin akan ia hadapi.

"Aku bersedia ikut bersamamu, asal kau berjanji setelah ini jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh _eomma_ walaupun hanya seujung jari."

Sang ayah tertawa, puas karena tanpa perlu bersusah payah anaknya ini dengan sukarela datang kepadanya. "Itu syarat yang mudah, lagi pula aku juga tidak membutuhkan dia lagi." Ujarnya sinis.

Ten berjalan mendekat, merengkuh tubuh sang _eomma_ ke dalam pelukan protektifnya. " _Eomma_ tenang saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja." bisiknya menenangkan.

"Maafkan _eomma_ , sayang." Ibunya mulai terisak lagi, Ten dapat merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata sang ibunda.

Jujur hatinya berdenyut nyeri, harus berpisah dengan sang ibu bukanlah suatu hal yang tak ingin ia alami. Namun Ten tidak punya pilihan lagi, ia tidak ingin lari dan meninggalan ibunya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Jadi biarlah Ten yang menanggungnya, seluruh rasa sakit yang pernah di terima oleh ibundanya.

Dikecupnya kening sang ibu dengan lembut, membisikan kata sayang berulang-ulang. Menjadikannya sebagi melodi pengantar kepergian.

Maka setelah itu, tanpa sadar hidupnya telah sepenuhnya berubah. Dunianya tak lagi sama. Tak ada warna selain hitam, tak ada rasa selain kepuasan, tak ada tujuan selain kenikmatan.

Malu? Tidak, karena dia sudah jauh-jauh membuang harga dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya telah terjual sejak lama. Yang ada dalam pikiran Ten sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya dia bertahan. Bertahan dengan dunia keras yang sang ayah berikan.

Karena malam ini, malam dimana ia harus berpisah dengan ibundanya adalah malam yang sama ketika sang ayah menjualnya ke sebuah club yang cukup ternama.

.

.

Rambutnya berantakan, jasnya sudah ia tanggalkan semenjak satu jam yang lalu, menyisakan kemeja putih yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya. Nasib kemejanyapun tidak jauh berbeda dengan rambutnya, dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, ujung kemeja yang menyembul keluar dari celananya dan juga lengan yang ia gulung sampai siku. Semuanya memang terlihat awut-awutan tapi bukan itu kesan yang para wanita bahkan lelaki uke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar, _dia sexy_.

Kaki yang berbalut celana jeans buatan Robeto Cavalli itu melangkah menuju ke sudut sebuah club elit di pusat kota. Tujuanya hanya satu, meja bar. Malam ini biarlah pemuda itu melepas penat sejenak dari segala tetek bengek urusan perusahaan yang membuatnya pusing. Biarlah dia barang sejenak menikmati masa mudanya yang terenggut karena menjadi seorang presiden direktur di sebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar se Korea Selatan—peninggalan sang ayah.

Bibir itu menyeruput cairan bening di gelasnya dengan perlahan, menikmati sensasi minuman beralkohol itu mengalir membakar tenggorokanya. _Nikmat_.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati dentum musik yang memenuhi ruangan dengan volume yang tidak kecil, menggugah jiwa muda yang ada dalam dirinya bangun kembali. Untuk sekarang saja, izinkan dia menikmati waktu berharganya ini yang memang sangat sulit ia dapat.

Ia paham betul, sedari tadi para jalang itu menatapnya ingin, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia bosan. Ya, katakan ia bajingan brengsek yang telah meniduri hampir seluruh jalang yang ada club ini, baik wanita maupun laki-laki, ia pernah mencoba semuanya. Dan setiap kali selesai melakukan one night stand, ia selalu meberikan uang yang cukup besar nominalnya untuk sekedar bayaran seorang jalang. Karena sungguh, siapapun yang _bermain_ dengan dirinya selalu berakhir mengenaskan, sangat jauh dari kata puas dan baik-baik saja.

Tubuhnya meremang, begitu seseorang kini tengah bergelayut manja pada lenganya. Meniupkan udara hangat pada perpotongan lehernya. Membisikan kalimat menggoda untuk merayunya.

"Kulihat kau sendirian, mau kutemani Tuan?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita dengan gaun merah yang melekat ketat pada tubuh sintalnya. Menampakan paha putihnya yang mulus, dan sebagian payudaranya yang menyembul karena belahan yang terlalu rendah.

Ia ingat, wanita itu pernah sekali menjadi mainanya, tapi ia tidak tau namanya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tau. Dan juga wanita itu pasti tidak akan mengenalinya, mengingat wajahnya pun tidak. Karena memang seperti itulah peraturan yang ia buat, tidak ada yang boleh tau nama satu sama lain, dan yang tepenting lagi adalah sang jalang yang tidak boleh melihat wajahnya. Jadi sepanjang mereka melakukanya, sepotong kain hitam akan bertengger manis menutupi mata para _mainan_ nya. Untuk masalah memesan, jika ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia anggap menarik ia akan dengan segera menghubungi orang suruhanya untuk memesan. Pemuda itu hanya tinggal menunggu di sebuah kamar hotel, menunggu para jalangnya yang akan datang menghampirinya dengan kedua mata yang sudah tertutup rapat. Siap untuk di santap.

"Tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ujarnya dingin. Wanita itu tak menyerah, kali ini ia sedikit menggesekkan kedua aset berharganya pada lengan sang pemuda.

"Benarkah? Ayolah tuan, ini pasti lebih menyenangkan."

"Tidak, pergilah."

"Tapi Tuan—" ucapan wanita itu terpotong begitu mendapat teriakan kasar dari sang pemuda yang tadi coba diraihnya.

"PERGI JALANG!"

Wanita itu pergi dengan menekuk wajahnya kesal, selama ini ia tidak pernah ditolak, ia tidak pernah menawarkan dirinya tapi lelaki-lelaki itulah yang datang memintanya. Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya ia ditolak, ia merasa direndahkan. _Well_ , mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pekerjaanya ini memang rendahan, dia cukup terkenal dengan bayaranya yang sangat mahal. Jadi walaupun jalang, dia cukup disegani.

"Aku pasti akan membalasmu, lihat saja, suatu saat kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

Sedangkan pemuda itu masih menikmati waktu sendirinya, meminum seteguk demi seteguk wine yang bartender siapkan untuknya. Semuanya berjalan tenang sebelum telinganya menangkap sebuah keributan di tengah lantai dansa.

Badanya memutar, guna memudahkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanyanya pada sang bartender yang tengah sibuk mengelap gelas di tanganya.

"Oh itu, sedang ada pelelangan Tuan." Jawab sang bartender sopan.

"Lelang?" pemuda itu merenggutkan dahinya heran. Di sebuah club seperti ini, memang ada acara lelang apa?

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan sang pelanggan, bartender itu tersenyum "Beberapa menit yang lalu datang dua orang baru, Tuan. Dan pemilik club berniat untuk melelangnya malam ini." ujar sang bartender menjelaskan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mahfum, ternyata pelelangan seperti itu, dirinya tidak kaget lagi dengan hal seperti itu. Karena dunia yang ia jalanipun tak jauh bejatnya dengan hal seperti itu. Dan ia tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

Dilihatnya sekumpulan orang yang tengah membentuk sebuah lingkaran cukup besar di sana. Seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal yang ia ketahui sebagai pemilik club tengah berdiri di tengah bersama seorang wanita di sisi kananya dan seorang lelaki di sisi kirinya.

Perlahan rasa penasaran mulai datang entah dari mana, menuntun langkah pemuda itu untuk mendekat, bergabung dengan kerumunan dan menyaksikannya dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Ya siapa tau di tertarik untuk mengikutinya.

"Yap! terjual delapan ratus ribu dollar untuk gadis cantik ini, selamat!" orang gempal itu menyerahkan perempuan yang tadi di sebelahnya kepada seorang lelaki tua di barisan depan. Pemuda itu bergidik, sesaat dia merasa kasihan kepada perempuan tadi. Dilihat dari penampilanya, pemuda itu yakin jika usianya masih sangat muda, mungkin baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan harus melayani lelaki tua yang usianya mungkin sudah sekitar kepala lima.

"Selanjutnya, aku akan membuka lima ratus ribu dollar untuk pemuda manis yang berada di sampingku ini, dimulai dari sekarang!"

"Lima ratus lima puluh ribu!"

"tujuh ratus ribu!"

"tujuh ratus tujuh puluh ribu!"

"delapan ratus tiga puluh ribu!"

Penawaran semakin naik dan pemuda itu masih memandangi yang _dilelang_ dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dari raut wajahhnya yang sedikit menunduk itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia pasti terpaksa.

Hingga penawaran mencapai satu juta dollar, sang pemilik mulai menghitung mundur, dalam hitungan detik lelaki itu pasti sudah akan terjual jika saja seseorang tidak mengangkat tanganya.

Tanpa di sengaja, pandangan pemuda itu bertemu dengan lelaki yang tengah dilelang, untuk sesaat pemuda itu terpaku begitu melihat netra sang lelaki yang menatapnya seakan memohon. Maka dengan kewarasanya yang masih tersisa, pemuda itu mengangkat tanganya. Bibirnya membuka meloloskan sebuah nominal yang membuat seisi club menganga tidak percaya. _Hell_ , dengan uang sebanyak itu siapapun pasti tidak akan berani untuk menyainginya.

"Dua juta dollar untuk pemuda yang satu itu."

Sang pemilik club langsung tersenyum sumringah, tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa saat lalu akan terjual sebegeitu tingginya.

"Aku akan menghitung dari satu sampai tiga, jika ada yang memiliki penawaran lebih tinggi silahkan angkat tangan."

"satu..."

"dua..."

"tiga! Dua juta dollar untuk pemuda manis ini."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan cek dengan nominal dua juta dollar tertulis di sana, tidak lupa dibubuhi tanda tangan miliknya.

Sang pemilik club tersenyum, sembari _memberikan_ lelanganya pada sang pemuda. "semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, dan setelahnya langsung meraih pergelangan _lelaki miliknya_ dan membawanya menuju ferrari hitam yang terpakir manis di depan club.

Keduanya masih diam, tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai mobil mewah itu membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup lengang.

Pemuda itu menoleh, mengamati lelakinya yang kini masih dalam posisi yang sama sedari tadi. Menundukan wajah.

"Hey, jangan menunduk terus. "

Menuruti perkataan sang Tuanya, lelaki manis itu mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pemuda yang atensinya kini tengah terbagi antara menyetir dan lelaki manis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ten, Tuan."

Dan setelahnya, tidak ada perbincangan lagi sampai mobil itu berhenti di pelataran rumah yang begitu mewah. Bahkan Ten mengira ini bukan rumah, ini istana!

"Ayo masuk, atau kau akan membeku jika terus berada di luar." Ten menurut, mengikuti langkah besar sang Tuan memasuki istananya.

Sang Tuan membukakan sebuah pintu yang setelah Ten lihat dalamnya adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat luas dan elegan, dengan perpaduan warna hitam, putih dan emas. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai warna, ini hanya perasaanya saja atau memang rumah mewah ini hanya di dominasi oleh dua warna, hitam dan putih.

"Ini kamarmu, di ujung sana ada sebuah kamar mandi dan di lemari itu sudah tersedia pakaian yang bisa kau kenakan." Ucap sang Tuan dengan menunjuk sebuah ruangan di dalam kamar yang ten ketahui sebagai kamar mandi dan sekotak lemari besar di sisi kamar.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tekan saja tombol yang ada di sana, beberapa pelayan akan datang menemuimu."

Ten menggangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengerti dengan segala sesuatunya. Kecuali satu hal—

"um, Tuan bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, dirinya baru saja hendak pergi sebelum lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu didapatnya membuka suara.

"Hm"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang Tuan, Ten menunduk. Jujur dia ragu dengan pertanyaan yang akan di sampaikan. Jujur dia bingung dengan alasan mengapa pemuda itu bersedia mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak hanya untuk dirinya, walaupun Ten sendiri yakin jika orang sepertinya pasti akan berakhir dengan menjadi budak nafsu. Tapi hey, tetap saja apa pemuda itu tidak sayang dengan uang yang ia keluarkan hanya untuk mendapat orang sepertinya. Dan lagi, ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengusiknya, tapi sungguh jika ia menanyakan ini dia pasti akan terlihat sangat murahan bukan.

Ten bimbang. Dan sang Tuan masih memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya, masih menunggu pertanyaan yang akan diajukan olehnya.

Dengan ragu bibirnya membuka, menyuarakan sebuah tanya yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, "Kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku, Tuan?"

Oh shit. Ten sangat malu sekarang, diremasnya ujung bajunya dengan kuat. Sekarang dia terlihat sangat murahan bukan, tapi Ten benar-benart dibuat bingung. Dirinya sudah menyiapkan diri jika Tuanya meminta bersetubuh saat ini juga, memperlakukannya sebegitu kasar pada awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi apa yang ia dapati sekarang? Bukanya dia yang melayani tapi malahan dia yang dilayani.

Ten tentu saja bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi rasa tidak enak tetap saja datang mengusik hatinya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin." Ucap pemuda itu, tubuhnya berbalik hendak pergi namun lagi-lagi ia menoleh menampilkan sebuah senyum yang begitu menggoda. Ten bersumpah jika yang tadi itu bukan hanya sebuah senyuman, sesuatu seperti menyertainya.

Seperti sebuah peringatan? Entahlah, Ten tidak yakin akan hal itu. Karena satu yang Ten yakini, dunianya lagi-lagi telah berubah. Apa lagi begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang Tuan sebelum pergi.

"Setidaknya tidak untuk malam ini."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hai hai hai, Flow here~

Flow datang lagi, semoga kalian ga bosen sama aku yaaa~ /hehehe

Jadi ini loh yang aku bilang sesuatu yang baru wkwk, aku sama Hana berkeinginan(?) buat bikin YuTen MC, ya awalnya si emang aku yang kepengen terus mengeluarkan jurus-jurus buat mbujuk Hana biar mau ikutan juga, karena awalnya dia agak gimana gitu soalnya Destiny aja belum selesai malah udah nambah ff baru lagi, multi chapter lagi /hahaha

Jujur aku emang lagi baper sama mereka, sebenere sih bapernya udah beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi sempet nulisnya baru sekarang. XD

Jadi, adakah yang berminatkah dengan ff yg satu ini?

Flow tunggu tanggapann kalian di kotak review ya :

So, RnR please~

.

.

NEXT/DELETE?

.

.

_FLOW_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Pain**

 **©FlowHana93**

 **Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast: Yuta, Ten, etc**

 **Warning: Boys Love, MPreg, mature content, PWP, typo(s), etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

Ten terbangun dengan keadaan yang kurang baik. Matanya sembap. Penyebab satu-satunya adalah karena semalam ia menangis lebih dari setengah jam dan jatuh tertidur.

Bukan, bukan. Ten bukan menangis karena perilaku pemilik barunya yang sudah membelinya itu. Malahan Ten sangat bersyukur tuannya mau memberikan waktu untuknya, ya menurutnya begitu. Teringat perkataan tuannya semalam yang belum menginginkan tubuhnya.

Ten dapat bernapas lega karena pemuda itu yang sudah membelinya, bukannya pria paruh baya menjijikan seperti ayahnya. Ten tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika pemuda itu tidak mengangkat tangannya di detik-detik terakhir pelelangan, menyertakan nominal yang mampu membuat takjub semua orang, dan dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan seolah telah menyelamatkannya dari jurang kematian.

Semua kejadian itu membuat Ten teringat dengan ibunya. Katakanlah ia cengeng. Ya, dia memang anak manja yang mudah sekali menangis. Bagaimana nasib ibunya setelah waktu itu? Apa ibunya bahagia sekarang? Ten berharap ayahnya yang brengsek itu tak menyakiti perempuan setengah baya itu seperti janjinya. Pengorbanannya tidak boleh sia-sia.

Semalam Ten tidak mengetahui kemana pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya itu pergi. Setelah menolaknya, pemuda itu langsung menghilang. Para pelayan pun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat Ten bertanya. Mereka berkata padanya bahwa itu privasi tuannya.

Ten tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Untuk apa pemuda itu membelinya? Ten tahu kalau pemuda itu memang kaya raya. Tapi, membeli sesuatu yang tak kau pakai tentu seolah mengejek orang-orang di luar sana yang sangat butuh uang, bukan?

Ia melirik jam di dinding. Waktu menunjukkan baru jam setengah enam pagi. Langit masih agak gelap dan udaranya terasa dingin. Hal kecil seperti itu tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk mandi. Setelah itu Ten akan pergi ke dapur, mengolah bahan-bahan makanan di sana dan membuatnya menjadi makanan yang enak. Ten berpikir untuk memberikannya pada tuannya hari ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Ten langsung berjalan ke dapur setelah ritual mandi paginya terlaksana. Dengan balutan sweater broken white dan celana jeans selutut yang menempel di tubuhnya, ia melangkah tenang melewati pintu-pintu kamar yang tak ditempati.

Sebenarnya saat membuka lemari pakaiannya yang baru ia sedikit tercengang. Baju yang sudah disiapkan ternyata sangat banyak. Beberapa bahkan membuatnya hampir mengelus harga melihat merknya. Pria itu benar-benar kaya. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Apa dia bekerja di suatu perusahaan besar?

Sembari melalangbuana dengan pikirannya, Ten mengamati sekelilingnya. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat tembok yang dihiasi berbagai hiasan dinding.

Uniknya, hiasan-hiasan itu tidak seperti kebanyakan rumah pada umumnya. Lihat saja berbagai topeng rubah yang tersusun rapi seolah-olah sedang mengamatinya, lalu lukisan-lukisan alam yang hasil torehannya seperti lukisan Jepang pada masa ke _shogun_ an, serta satu-dua boneka anak kecil dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya yang memakai kimono terpasang di lemari kaca. Hiasannya berkesan oriental.

Semua itu semakin membuatnya penasaran dengan pemilik rumah itu.

Beberapa langkah dari dapur, Ten dapat mendengar suara para pelayan yang hilir mudik menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan telaten. Membersihkan meja makan, menyapu lantai, menyiapkan panci dan alat-alat masak lainnya.

Suasananya terasa menyenangkan. Bau rumah sangat pekat di sana. Ini seperti ketika ibunya sedang memasak dan Ten yang baru saja bangun menyelinap ke samping ibunya, membantunya menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

 _Ah, lagi-lagi tentang eomma_. Ia tersenyum sendu. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau ia benar-benar merindukan ibunya walau Ten baru melihatnya kemarin. Mengingat hanya ibunya yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Lamunannya terbuyar ketika Ten merasakan para pelayan di sana, yang baru Ten sadari berjenis kelamin perempuan semua, berhenti dari aktivitas mereka dan mulai menatapnya. Ten tersenyum kaku, membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Atmosfirnya berubah menjadi canggung. Untuk sesaat Ten tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tuan butuh sesuatu?" Akhirnya salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum manis padanya. Dia memakai seragam _maid_ nya yang didominasi oleh warna hitam putih. Sangat manis.

Ten refleks mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan-"

"Ya, kami tahu. Tuan Yuta sudah menceritakannya. Dan beliau menyuruh kami memanggil Anda seperti itu."

Yuta? Apakah nama pria itu?

Dan mendengar penuturan perempuan di depannya, membuatnya mau tak mau menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Tentang dirinya yang menjadi budak tuannya, perempuan ini ternyata sudah mengetahuinya.

Tapi baguslah, pikirnya. Ten jadi tidak perlu membuang harga dirinya di depan anak itu untuk bercerita kalau dia adalah korban _human trafficking_. Tapi panggilan sesopan itu terdengar mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia kan hanya mainan yang dimiliki tuannya, tidak cukup masuk akal untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan tadi.

Hanya karena alasan anak itulah yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menolak panggilan itu. Semua karena perintah Yuta. "Oh, begitu ya."

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum dengan riangnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hina."

"Namaku Ten." Ia berbisik, "Panggil saja begitu kalau tak ada tuanmu. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula panggilan formal sebenarnya terdengar tidak cocok denganku." bisiknya.

Hina mengangguk. Lalu atensinya kembali kepada pemuda di depannya itu. "Kalau begitu, Hina, boleh aku pinjam dapur ini?"

Pertanyaan Ten membuat Hina mengangkat alisnya heran. "Tentu boleh. Tapi untuk apa, Ten- _oppa_?"

"Aku mau memasak. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan alat-alatnya. Biar aku saja."

Ten sudah akan berjalan ke arah penggorengan, lengan bajunya sudah ia gulung sampai siku, tapi Hina tiba-tiba menghadangnya. "Ah! Jangan! Kami saja yang memasak. _Oppa_ tunggu saja di meja makan, ya?"

"Hmm. Kalian tenang saja. Tuan Yuta tidak akan memarahi kalian hanya gara-gara itu." ujarnya enteng.

Hina kembali menggeleng. " _Oppa_ belum mengenalnya secara luar dalam. Aku sarankan _oppa_ menunggu di meja makan saja."

Ia hampir saja luluh terhadap perkataan Hina saat anak itu menampilkan raut cemas. Apa Yuta benar-benar mengerikan? Majikan yang galak? Sampai-sampai pelayannya takut terhadap kesalahan sekecil apapun. Tapi Ten tetap ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk tuannya itu.

"Tak apa. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya padanya nanti. Kau tidak perlu takut, oke?"

Dengan senjata andalannya– _aegyo_ –akhirnya membuat Hina luluh dan tidak membantahnya lagi. Perempuan itu menghampiri salah satu pelayan dan terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi pelayan itu, yang terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya berkata padanya dengan sopan, "Tuan boleh memakai dapur ini sesuka tuan. Tapi, saya akan tetap membantu Anda di sini jika ada yang dibutuhkan. Tuan Yuta pasti akan mengomel kalau melihat Anda memasak sendirian di sini."

Ah, lagi-lagi karena Yuta. Ten hanya mengangguk saja ketika nama itu disebut. Bagaimana pun kodratnya memang berbeda jauh dengan _namja_ itu. Ia tak berhak mengatur di sini. Ia hanyalah seorang yang bahkan orang lain mau membelinya, sedangkan Yuta adalah seorang pemuda kaya raya yang keinginannya pasti selalu terkabul hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Enaknya.

"Jadi, _oppa_ mau memasak apa? Biar kubantu juga. Hehe."

.

.

.

Yuta terbangun dengan badannya yang terasa pegal-pegal, terutama di bagian bahunya. Tadi malam dia tertidur dengan laptop yang masih menyala di meja kerjanya.

Semalaman matanya terus mengamati keadaan saham perusahaannya. Saham di perusahaannya tiba-tiba melonjak turun dengan jumlah yang tidak menyenangkan, membuatnya harus memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi hal tersebut bersama sekretarisnya lewat media telepon.

Yuta meraih ponselnya, mendapati bahwa Sekretaris Kim menelepon lima kali beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sebuah pesan singkat darinya tentang masalah tadi malam.

"Argh, sialan. Kalau bukan gara-gara Jung keparat itu tidak mungkin perusahaanku bermasalah begini."

Yuta akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya, memilih untuk mandi daripada membalas pesan di ponselnya. Setidaknya mandi dapat membuatnya rileks dan melupakan bebannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaannya untuk sesaat.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi ia dapat membaui harum rempah-rempah yang menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya. Perutnya jadi berbunyi, menyadari bahwa hanya dari aromanya saja sudah terasa lezat dan menggoda.

Ia dengan cepat mengancing kemeja kerjanya, memasang dasi di lehernya, dan yang terakhir melapisi kemeja birunya dengan jas hitam yang dapat membuat perempuan-perempuan di luar sana menahan napas dengan penampilannya.

Yuta keluar dari kamarnya, kakinya yang sudah terbalut dengan celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilapnya itu melangkah menuju kamar seseorang yang sudah menjadi hak miliknya, pemuda manis yang ia beli seharga dua juta dolar. Ten.

Tapi begitu sampai yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah kamar kosong, tidak ada sosok pemuda manis itu di sana. Kamar mandinya pun terbuka lebar. "Kemana dia?"

Ia akhirnya pergi ke dapur dan menemukan pemandangan yang... oh.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Ten berjengit dan membalikkan badannya begitu melihat pemiliknya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tangannya yang sedang mengaduk sup di dalam panci refleks berhenti. Kedua matanya mengamati Yuta yang berdiri di sana. Ekspresinya nampak datar dan err–tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau yang memasak? Mereka menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" Yuta melayangkan tatapan tajam pada kedua pelayannya yang ada di sana, alhasil membuat kedua perempuan itu tidak berani bertatapan sejajar padanya.

Ten terkejut ketika Yuta terlihat hendak memarahi mereka. Pertemuan mereka yang kedua sepertinya tidak berbuah baik. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Bukan, bukan. Aku sendiri yang ingin melakukannya. Jadi tolong jangan marahi mereka. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Ya, tolong jangan salah paham, tuan." ujar Ten.

Pria itu berdeham sambil tetap menyilangkan tangannya. "Tapi aku membelimu bukan untuk menjadi juru masak, atau menambah daftar pelayan di rumahku." Ten hanya terdiam saat Yuta melangkah mendekat, tangannya yang dihiasi jam tangan bermerk itu meraih belakang lehernya, lalu tanpa Ten sadari bibirnya sudah dicumbu mesra oleh tuannya sendiri. Ia terlalu terkejut. Sedikit lumatan kecil di bibirnya makin meningkatkan debaran di jantungnya. "Aku membelimu untuk _ini_." kata pria itu setelah memisahkan bibir mereka berdua.

Ten masih tidak bisa bergerak. Sengatan-sengatan kecil itu masih terasa di tubuhnya.

Kedua iris mereka berada dalam satu garis lurus. Hidung mereka masih menempel satu sama lain walaupun pagutan itu sudah terlepas. Rasanya Ten tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata cokelat gelap itu, begitu pula Yuta yang merasakan hal serupa. Keduanya bisa saja tidak sadar waktu jika saja suara perut Yuta tidak berbunyi dengan keras.

 _Kruyuk~_

Sontak Yuta melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua pelayan yang dari tadi bersemu melihat adegan dewasa di hadapan mereka mencoba untuk tidak tertawa geli.

"Pfft."

Yuta memandang Ten, pemuda itu sekarang tengah menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan tawa. "Ah, tuan duduk saja dulu. Sarapannya sudah hampir matang." Ten lalu beralih lagi ke panci di depannya. Dari balik punggungnya dapat Yuta lihat pemuda itu masih tersenyum menahan tawa.

Yuta tidak berkata apa-apa, mungkin dirinya terlalu malu dengan hal barusan. Matanya mengamati Ten yang bergerak ke sana kemari mengambil alat-alat dapur, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang biasanya digeluti oleh kaum wanita.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yuta seakan tak jenuh terus mengamati punggung kecil itu dari meja makan. Getaran di saku celananya pun ia abaikan. Dirinya sampai tak sadar ketika makanan-makanan itu sudah tertata rapi di hadapannya, semakin menggoda perutnya yang tidak berhenti merengek minta diisi.

"Ini untukmu, tuan. Dan ini hanya sebagian kecil bentuk ucapan terimakasihku. Aku jamin rasanya tidak buruk."

"Terimakasih? Kau tidak salah bicara, kan? Orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu biasanya tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada orang yang membayar mereka. Apalagi kau mengucapkannya segampang itu." Yuta mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar aneh. Dia ini kelewat polos atau apa? Apa dia habis makan sesuatu?

"Apa maksudnya dengan salah bicara? Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada tuan yang mau membeliku."

Lalu tatapan Yuta yang sarat akan pertanyaan 'kenapa' membuatnya dengan semangat menjelaskan maksudnya dengan riang. "Karena tuan baik hati. Sikap tuan sangat jauh dari perkiraanku ketika bertemu tuan untuk pertamakalinya. Kukira tuan sama saja dengan pria-pria jahat di luar sana. Tapi ternyata tuan berbeda jauh dengan mereka."

 _Berbeda jauh, huh?_

Yuta mengambil sesendok. _Ini enak_ , batinnya.

Ten tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya ketika Yuta memakannya sesuap demi sesuap. Matanya berbinar-binar. Seperti ada bunga yang bermekaran dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Ambil piring dan makan bersamaku."

"Ah, tidak. Aku makan nanti saja. Lagipula itu untuk tuan, jadi jangan menghiraukanku."

"Heh, sudah turuti saja kataku dan makan. Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu bukan pelayanku. Dan jangan berbicara terlalu formal begitu, kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_."

"Tapi tuan tetap pemilik saya. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk memanggil tuan dengan embel-embel _hyung_."

"Turuti saja kataku. Nanti kau akan terbiasa." Agaknya tatapan Yuta mampu membuat Ten tidak banyak bicara dan mengangguk, menurut seperti anak kucing. " _Ne_."

.

"Apa kau pintar memasak?"

Ten mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk nasi di hadapannya. Mata bulatnya memandang Yuta yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Aku hanya terbiasa membantu _eomma_ di dapur, _dulu_. Jadi ya... begitu." Kenangan itu kembali lagi dan membuat mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. Ia jadi murung tiap kali mengenangnya.

Yuta yang melihatnya menghela napas. Sedikit jengah ketika Ten membuat muka sedih di hadapannya. "Dengar, Ten. Mulai saat ini lupakan tentang keluargamu yang menjualmu. Karena sekarang keluargamu adalah aku. Dan rumah ini adalah rumahmu juga. Jangan mengingat kenangan buruk yang telah kau lalui. Kau harus membuangnya jauh-jauh, mengerti?"

Pemuda itu ragu-ragu untuk mengangguk. Melupakan ibunya? Mana ia bisa?

"Tapi, _eomma_ tidak jahat. Hanya _appa_ yang berbuat keji. Bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa melupakan _eomma._ Ia yang melindungiku dari _appa_ yang setiap pulang selalu mabuk dan mengamuk. Ia yang selalu mengajariku banyak hal. Ia yang selalu menyayangiku tanpa sosok suami di sisinya."

"Karena itulah kau harus melupakannya." Yuta menyeringai. "Kau sudah pergi dari kehidupan lamamu, Ten. Kau harus menjalani kehidupan barumu. Di sini. Bersama semuanya yang ada di rumah ini. Denganku."

Ten tertegun. Matanya membulat setelah mendengar penuturan Yuta. _Yuta benar, kau bukan dirimu yang dulu, Ten. Hidupmu sudah berubah._

"Aku selesai." Yuta bangkit. Ia merapikan dasi dan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya itu. Menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian yang kemungkinan terkena kotoran.

Tatapannya beralih pada Ten yang masih berkutat pada piringnya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai taruh saja piringnya di situ. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mencuci piringnya dengan tanganmu. Biar pelayan yang melakukannya."

"Oh, dan kalau kau mau melihat-lihat kupersilakan. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Mendengar itu alhasil membuat Ten mendongak penasaran. Kata-kata Yuta seperti memancingnya untuk bertanya lebih. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan memasuki kamarku dan kamar yang ada di depannya." Lagi-lagi Ten berjengit ketika Yuta mendekati wajahnya, punggungnya otomatis mundur menyentuh sandaran. Pria itu lagi-lagi menampilkan seringainya disertai tatapan yang mampu menembus seperti sinar laser. "Kalau kau melanggarnya akan ada hukuman untukmu."

Yuta sangat senang melihat raut wajah takut milik Ten saat ini. Badan kecil itu terlihat kaku ketika ia meniup cuping telinganya. Tipikal anak polos yang belum pernah dinodai. Dan seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis jika permennya direbut.

Bocah yang benar-benar manis.

Ia mengusak rambut hitam milik Ten sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalannya itu. "Jaga baik-baik rumahku, _sweetie_."

.

.

.

Ten bosan. Iya, bosan sekali. Tak ada kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Seharian hanya berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah besar ini. Lalu kembali ke kamarnya, itupun hanya berbaring dan menatapi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Sesekali matanya terkatup dan tertidur. Tapi setelah itu ia bangun sejenak, lalu tertidur lagi. Terus seperti itu. Huft, sangat membosankan.

Yuta belum kembali juga. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam. Terpaksa malam ini ia makan sendirian. Awalnya Ten memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Yuta pulang, tapi Hina berkata bahwa laki-laki itu memang sering pulang larut malam, tak jarang pula majikannya itu pulang ketika sudah berganti hari.

Ten memutuskan untuk menyusuri rumah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini hanya melewati ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan kolam renang yang diisi keheningan. Beberapa menit ia menghabiskan waktu di pinggiran kolam. Memandangi bintang-bintang yang bercahaya di langit malam. Untuk kali ini Ten tidak bosan melakukannya. Dari dulu ia memang suka melihat bintang di malam hari.

Baginya, bintang itu seperti harapannya. Sangat indah untuk dilihat namun sangat sulit untuk meraihnya. Sangat menarik untuk dikejar, namun sangat sulit didapatkan.

Para pelayan pun sudah banyak yang memilih mengistirahatkan diri. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang berjaga di luar dan satu dua pelayan yang masih membersihkan lantai di ruang utama.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Sesibuk apa dia sampai melewatkan makan malam?" Ten mengedikkan bahu. Setelah sekian menit matanya dimanjakan dengan ribuan bintang yang bertabur di angkasa ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Namun sepertinya rasa penasarannya bangkit ketika melihat pintu kamar tuannya itu. Warnanya putih gading seperti pintu kamar lainnya. Memangnya ada rahasia apa sampai ia tak boleh mengunjunginya?

Ia sudah menyusuri hampir seluruh tempat di rumah itu, bahkan beberapa kamar tamu yang kosong pun ia kunjungi, kecuali untuk dua tempat yang tadi pagi disebut-sebut oleh pria bermulut tajam itu.

Ten menggeleng. _Tidak Ten, kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana, kecuali kalau kau ingin mati._

Kalau masalah kamar Yuta ia bisa mengerti. Seperti kata Hina, pria itu sepertinya sangat tidak suka jika diganggu. Tapi hatinya berkata lain mengenai pintu yang satunya. Satu-satunya pintu yang berbeda dengan semua pintu yang pernah Ten lihat di rumah ini. Merahnya terlihat memikat seolah-olah ada sihir yang membuat siapapun yang menghadapnya akan tersedot ke dalam sana.

Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpan barang ilegal di sana? Ya, Ten beberapa kali menonton film laga dimana sang penjahat punya ruang khusus untuk menyimpan barang-barang tertentu. Seperti ganja atau boneka _voodoo_ mungkin?.

Tapi Yuta kan bukan orang jahat, bisiknya dalam hati.

Astaga! Apa jangan-jangan dia punya 'budak' lain yang dia sembunyikan di sana? Apa Yuta menyiksanya? Pikirannya makin ngelantur.

"Haha. Dasar Ten _pabo_. Ini pasti gara-gara film yang kau tonton waktu itu." monolognya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan mulai beranjak dari sana, hendak berjalan kembali ke kasur nyamannya. Niatnya sih begitu karena ternyata ia mendapatkan sebuah suara deritan pintu yang langsung mengundang impuls pada sarafnya.

Ten berbalik, lalu dirinya dikejutkan dengan pintu misterius itu. Hei, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri?

Ten yakin itu bukan ulah makhluk astral, Ten bahkan tidak mempercayai keberadaan mereka.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, sedetik lagi akan menutup kayu sewarna merah darah itu. Namun bukannya melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan otaknya, tubuh kecilnya bergerak memasuki ruangan itu. Akal sehatnya tidak mau bekerja. Peringatan Yuta pun terlupakan. Toh, pria itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?

Dari luar saja sudah tidak ada yang menyamakan ruangan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan pintu yang tidak langsung terhubung pada isi ruangan itu. Ternyata ada sebuah lorong pendek yang mengawalinya. Kakinya terus berjalan semakin dalam, mengikuti rasa ingin tahunya yang terus naik ke permukaan.

Lalu–

 _Deg!_

 _Hei, apa itu?_

Seketika suasananya berubah horor. Tubuhnya hanya dapat berdiri mematung di sana. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Walaupun tidak ada penerangan yang memadai, tapi cahaya yang terpantul dari pintu masuk membantunya untuk menerka tentang tempat mengerikan itu.

 _Pantas saja pria itu melarangnya_.

Teringat itu, Ten jadi punya firasat buruk. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik dan berjalan ke luar. Namun baru saja ia menolehkan badan, tubuhnya sudah membentur seseorang di sana. Sosok yang mengikutinya dari awal ia membuka pintu. Sosok yang tadi pagi melarangnya untuk masuk ke tempat ini.

Nakamoto Yuta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmh." Ten merintih ketika lehernya dijamah dengan ganas. Sesuatu yang basah menjilat dan mengecap perpotongan lehernya, sesekali menggigitnya sampai menimbulkan bekas yang Ten yakin akan susah dihilangkan. Perih. Ia yakin ada darah yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Sekarang yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Kedua netranya terhalang oleh kain hitam yang melilit di kepalanya. Indra perasanya benar-benar diuji. Kulitnya semakin meremang ketika tangan Yuta meraba-raba dadanya, mencari suatu tonjolan yang akan dipelintirnya dengan penuh semangat.

Mulutnya tak lupa diikat dengan kain pula. Menimbulkan desahan yang tertahan setiap kali ia membuka kedua bibirnya.

Ten mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali yang menjerat kedua tangannya ke kepala ranjang setiap kali pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menghisap puting susunya. Kedua tangan milik pria itu tidak tinggal diam. Yang satu mencubit putingnya yang satu lagi, dan yang lain mulai bermain-main dengan kejantanannya di bawah sana.

Atmosfernya sangat panas.

Ten mencoba menahan erangannya. Namun selalu gagal karena pria itu selalu berhasil membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang dan tak bisa diam di atas kasur. Desahannya menggema seiring jilatan Yuta pada dadanya.

Yuta mengurut penis milik Ten yang sedari tadi menegang, alhasil Ten yang ada di bawahnya semakin meninggikan suaranya. Mencoba berbicara pada Yuta yang sedang menggoda selangkangannya. Mengatakannya untuk berhenti. Ia tidak suka ini.

Tentu saja percuma. Yuta pun tetap akan menulikan telinganya seandainya Ten tidak ia beri _mouth gag_. Laki-laki itu bisa egois jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang berbau seks. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk kesenangan tersendiri.

"Mmhh... Mmfhh."

Yuta mengerling. Memperhatikan Ten yang dengan pasrah menahan desahan sekaligus kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Kulitnya terlihat seksi karena peluh yang membasahinya.

Lidahnya berpindah pada pangkal paha pemuda kecil itu. Yuta mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu, membuat kaki Ten bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Ia menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di sana. Dan tersenyum ketika paha mulus itu terdapat bercak keunguan yang menghiasinya.

"Kau suka ini, kan?" Senyumnya makin melebar ketika Ten malah mengerang-erang tidak jelas. Dengan ini Yuta semakin berani untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda tersebut.

Satu tangannya masih bertengger di kejantanan pemuda itu, mengocoknya dengan cepat sampai cairan _precum_ mengalir di tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya sudah berpindah ke lubang milik Ten yang terlihat sempit.

"Nghh!" Yuta memasukkan satu jarinya, mengorek-orek dinding lunak itu yang dihadiahi erangan tertahan dari pemuda di bawahnya. Lubangnya yang kering terasa perih.

Ten nampak semakin putus asa saat Yuta menambahkan jarinya. Yuta dapat merasakan celah sempit itu seakan hendak memakan kedua jarinya.

Ia memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga. Kali ini Ten merintih keras ketika benda yang asing bagi lubangnya itu menerobos masuk. Matanya menitikkan air mata yang langsung terserap ke dalam _fabric_ hitam itu. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit seakan-akan ada yang merobek kulitnya di sana.

Yuta mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Mempersiapkan lubangnya agar dapat ia masuki dengan miliknya nanti. Sementara Ten terus mendesah di ruangan yang minim ventilasi tersebut. Melantunkan nada-nada merdu bagi telinga Yuta.

"Kau sempit sekali. Jadi, ini pertama kalinya bagimu, eh?" Ten mengangguk lemah. Mulutnya hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tercampur dengan desahan yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Bagian lubangnya itu terasa semakin basah.

Sementara ketiga jari yang bergerak maju mundur di lubangnya terasa semakin intens, tubuhnya semakin menggeliat karenanya. Penisnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ berkali-kali, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar ia dapat memuntahkan cairan putihnya.

"Nghhh! Nghh!" Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Ini belum masuk ke permainan inti dan ia sudah kepayahan hanya karena tiga jari yang ada di lubangnya. Yuta sepertinya terlampau mengabaikan perasaan Ten yang kesakitan di bawahnya. Jari-jari itu terus bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo yang cepat. Menubruk titik terdalamnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Tak lama kemudian Ten merasakan klimaksnya. Cairan miliknya menyembur sampai dadanya. Kejantanannya yang tadinya tegang terkulai lemas.

Ketiga jari Yuta sudah beranjak dari lubang panasnya, meninggalkan kesan kosong pada analnya itu.

"Ah... Lihat ini, belum apa-apa dan kau sudah klimaks. Bagaimana kalau saat kumasuki dengan penisku nanti, hm?" sindir Yuta sembari memainkan tangannya dengan sperma yang ada di perutnya, mengolesnya ke seluruh perutnya seolah itu adalah _sunscreen_.

Ten tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin sekali berkata pada pemuda itu untuk memasukinya sekarang juga. Membuatnya mendesah kesakitan sekaligus nikmat pada puncak permainan mereka. Tapi mulutnya tidak bisa digunakan. Tangannya yang terikat pun tidak dapat membantu apa-apa. Terpaksa ia menunggu Yuta melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

Yuta terkekeh. "Kau sudah tidak sabar, huh? Tunggulah sebentar, aku pasti akan membuat lubangmu senang dengan milikku."

Setelah itu Ten mendengar suara resleting, menerka-nerka apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan pemiliknya. Tanpa ia duga, ikatan di mulutnya terlepas. Bibirnya lembap karena salivanya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba penglihatannya kembali. Rupanya Yuta telah melepas penutup matanya dan membebaskan kedua tangannya.

Kedua tangannya terasa perih, ruam-ruam kemerahan terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini masihlah belum seberapa dibanding orang-orang yang pernah berkunjung ke sini. Kau termasuk orang beruntung yang sudah bertemu denganku, Ten." Ten hanya dapat melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Yuta. Ia tercengang. Sesadis apa sebenarnya orang di depannya ini?

Lalu sosok itu mencium pergelangan tangannya yang merah. Mengecupnya selembut kapas, tidak beringas seperti saat memasukkan jarinya tadi. Untuk sesaat seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Sensasinya berbeda dibandingkan saat mereka melakukan hal-hal intim seperti sebelumnya.

Yuta mengecup bibirnya lembut, seakan menjaga salah satu asetnya agar tetap utuh dan dilanjutkan dengan mengecup rahangnya. Mereka saling bersitatap cukup lama sampai Ten tersipu malu. _Dia... benar-benar tampan dari dekat._

Ia terkejut ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lubangnya. Lalu semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Ten sontak menjerit ketika Yuta memaksakan masuk kejantanannya pada lubangnya hanya dengan sekali hentakan. Tanpa persiapan apapun, tanpa pelumas atau _lotion_. Walaupun tadi lubangnya sudah direnggangkan dengan jari-jari milik Yuta, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak membantu.

"A-ah... To-tolong, ini ahhn... ini sakit sekali." Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Satu persatu mulai menetes ke seprai. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, punggungnya melengkung menjauhi ranjang. Kedua tangannya meremas seprai dengan erat di setiap sisi tubuhnya, menyalurkan setiap rasa sakit yang ada. Sedangkan kepalanya semakin tenggelam ke dalam bantal.

Yuta mengabaikannya, kembali pada sifat aslinya saat melakukan seks dengan partnernya. Tanpa memberi Ten sedikit waktu untuk membiasakan miliknya yang tertanam di dalam lubangnya, Yuta langsung mendorong dan memundurkan pinggulnya secara bergantian. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Ten dengan kuat, menahan agar pemuda itu tetap pada posisinya.

Yuta melebarkan kedua kaki putih milik Ten, mengangkat salah satunya agar menyandar di bahunya. Dorongannya semakin kuat dan cepat. Penisnya tak berenti mengobrak abrik lubang itu dan mencari sweet spotnya. Mengabaikan rintihan keras yang mengalun dari bibir merah lawan mainnya dan mengabaikan cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari lubang sempit tersebut.

"Ah! Ahh!" Desahan pemuda yang lebih kecil semakin melengking. Rasa sakitnya sedikit tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang perlahan hadir pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Berkali-kali pula Yuta dengan keras menampar pantatnya.

Yuta hanya dapat melenguh ketika dinding lunak itu terus meremas-remas miliknya. Lubangnya sangat sempit, membuat Yuta semakin menyukai tubuh pemuda di bawah ini. Ia rasa ia takkan bosan untuk _bermain_ dengannya setiap malam.

Yuta memandangi yang lebih muda, mengamati bagaimana indahnya pemuda yang satu itu ketika keduanya menyatu. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya makin membuatnya manis. Bibirnya yang terbuka, dibanjiri saliva yang mengalir lewat ujung bibirnya menampilkan kesan seksi. Matanya terpejam setiap pinggulnya menabrak pantatnya. Dan bekas air mata yang terlukis di sudut matanya membuat semuanya jadi lebih indah.

Yuta makin menumbukkan penisnya pada lubang milik Ten. Dan saat Ten berteriak kencang Yuta menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukannya. Spot yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Maka Yuta semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Merasakan kenikmatan dari kegiatan mereka malam ini.

Di sisi lain Ten nampak berada di tengah-tengah kesakitan dan kenikmatan dunia. Menjerit ketika kejantanan itu seolah membelah raganya dan mendesah tiap sweet spotnya tersentuh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan intim. Fisiknya terasa tidak mampu untuk menahan semua ini. Menahan semua perilaku Yuta yang ia anggap sudah keluar batas.

Tapi ia tahu Yuta tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Mhhn... Ahh..." Ten merasakan dirinya yang klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Disusul dengan Yuta yang menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang milik Ten. Membuat dinding hangat itu terasa semakin penuh. Ten sedikitnya merasa mual pada perutnya.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Yuta memajukan wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan Ten. Lalu melumat bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Ten terus mengikuti alur, pasrah-pasrah saja ketika mulutnya dieksplor oleh lidah Yuta yang mengabsen setiap giginya.

Tubuhnya kelelahan. Matanya hampir terpejam untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun milik Yuta yang berada di bawah sana masih tertanam dalam tubuhnya, seperti tidak berniat sama sekali untuk dikeluarkan.

Merasa Ten yang mulai bernapas dengan teratur, Yuta segera menepuk pipinya. "Hei, jangan tidur. Kau kira kita sudah selesai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ten perlahan membuka matanya. Kedua kelopak matanya berat. Jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu terbuka sebagian, menampilkan cahaya terang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kedua lensanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan penerangan yang ada.

"Huh? Ini... kamarku." Siapa yang membawanya ke sini? Bukankah tadi malam dia masih ada di tempat mengerikan itu?

Ten menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Telanjang bulat. Lantas pipinya dibuat memerah, dirinya belum pernah tidur dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini. Ten mengamati bagaimana abdomennya penuh dengan cairan putih yang mengering. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah horor begitu melihat cairan merah pekat kering yang menempel di pangkal pahanya.

" _What_? Aku berdarah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ten meremas rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya ingin melampiaskan perasaannya pada sesuatu. Tubuhnya berguling, kakinya ia tendangkan ke arah ranjang. Lalu ia meringis. Saat itulah ia merasa kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan, padahal dia masih dalam keadaan berbaring. Pria itu benar-benar tak main-main dengan hukumannya.

Dirinya memandang sekeliling, menemukan sesuatu di meja nakas. Ten sedikit menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekat, meringis setiap kali bagian bawahnya sedikit tertekan.

Ada makanan dan secarik kertas dan... obat?

 _Kalau kau sudah bangun segera makan_

 _Jangan lupa minum pil ini juga_

Begitulah isi surat yang tertera di sana. Walaupun tidak ada inisial siapa yang menulisnya tapi ia langsung tahu kalau itu dari Yuta. Berarti kemungkinan besar laki-laki itu yang membawanya ke sini.

Lalu tangannya meraih sebuah pil yang diberikan Yuta. Menatap lekat-lekat pil yang masih terbungkus itu. Yang hanya akan membuatnya terkejut karena tulisan pada bungkus tersebut.

 _Apa?! Pil pencegah kehamilan? Apa–_

Oh, Ten baru menyadari alasannya. Ia menghela napas berat. "Dasar. Lagipula kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kondom, sih?" Yah, itu bukan salah Ten karena Yuta memasukinya tanpa aba-aba saat itu. Membuatnya tidak tahu apakah Yuta memakai pengaman atau tidak, dirinya bahkan tidak sampai berpikir ke arah sana saat itu.

"Kalau ini tidak berhasil, dia... dia harus bertanggungjawab!" Ten segera menelan pil itu bulat-bulat dan meneguk segelas air yang disediakan di sana.

Sebuah pemikiran sontak terlintas di kepalanya, bagaimana kalau obat itu tidak bereaksi? Dan yang lebih membuatnya uring-uringan tentang nasibnya hari ini, bagaimana dia bisa mandi kalau keadaan kakinya seperti ini?!

 _Kau bisa meminta bantuan pelayan kalau kau kesulitan berjalan._

"Mati saja kau!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

I tried guys. Jadi ini adalah adegan enaena yang baru pertama kali aku tulis. Mohon maklum kalo aneh apa gimana soalnya aku nulisnya aja rasanya ga tenang di hati /uluh

Dan kukira ini ga bakal mpreg tapi tiba2 si flow ngomong dibikin mpreg aja wkwk ya sudah.

Aku kaget pas liat tanggal publish ff ini itu kapan. Sumpah kaget. Ternyata aku molorin ini lebih dr sebulan. Sebenernya awal des itu aku udah mandan lega sama urusan rl, tapi ternyata tugas2 remed mengejarku sampe ke ujung dunia /?/ jadi waktu senggangku bener2 dr pertengahan des.

But uknow what ternyata aku kena wb dan leptopku ada sedikit masalah :''''D jadilah aku baru nulis kemaren2 dan kupublish hari ini.

Oh ya, flowhana mau ijin **HIATUS** beberapa bulan. Fyi, kami ini anak2 kelas dua belas yang bentar lg menghadapi banyak cobaan huhuhu /lapingus/ tahun baru langsung ada uprak demi apa materinya gatau apaan

Minta doa restunya ya gais biar balik kita juga bisa nerusin ff mc ini.

Makasih buat yg udah review, fav, dan follow. Flow sama hana terharu banget, kita kira responnya bakal sedikit karna kapal ini agak sepi drpd main shipnya kita hiks. Ditunggu tanggapannya lagi yaaaa muach muach

Salam,

.

Hana.


End file.
